vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyron
Summary Pyron is an ancient cosmic being belonging to the Darkstalkers universe. Pyron was born over 200 million years ago on the planet called Hellstorm. This planet was governed by violence and wars and was centered on the main principle of evolution. Each new generation of beings were evolved beyond their ancestors. However only one being was able to achieve the peak of evolution: his name was Pyron. During this quick process Pyron's physical self seemingless dissolved leaving behind a godlike being of pure energy and power. With this new form came hunger, Pyron felt a great hunger which had to be satisfied by consuming the energy of his homeplanet. Despite this Pyron remained unsatisfied. So he searched the universe, to other stars and galaxies in search of planets to drain. One world that gained his attention was Earth. Pyron used his Precognition to predict how the planet would turn out in the future and the energy it would provide for him to drain. In anticipation Pyron created his own loyal robot follows called Huitzil Robots. These machines were to moniter Earth's development and notify their creator when it had populated with beings worthy to be devoured. Pyron them left the planet to develop while search for other planets to consume. Countless other planets and species were said to be devoured by Pyron but Earth was planned to be the most delicious. 65 million years later Pyron is seen in space talking to one of his Huitzil Robots which informs that Earth is ripened and beings worthy to be consumed. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-C, likely 3-C Name: Pyron Origin: Darkstalkers Classification: Alien/Cosmic Being Age: 200 million years+ Destructive Capacity: Large planet level+ (he can casually wear planets as rings and even in his 'humanoid' form can easily destroy a planet with a smile on his face and put his smile also in the planet's surface, literally) | At least star level+, arguably much, much higher, given his nature as an effectively sentient galaxy, likely galaxy level considering his true form's sheer size and MFTL speed Range: Ranges from planetary to galactic Speed: At least relativistic+ to arguably FTL (and attack speed too) (he can casually fire giant flaming spheres which resemble mini suns, that can circle around the planet many times in a matter of seconds and he did it more like as a demonstration of superiority) | Massively FTL (millions to billions of times) Durability: At least planet level+ (was destroyed by a combination of a powerful pseudo black hole and PIS too) | Star/Solar System level+, possibly galaxy level+ (was stated that he can could make himself bigger than the Milky Way galaxy) Lifting Strength: Stellar+ probably up to Galactic Striking Power: At least Class XKJ+ probably up to galactic in his true form = Class Pyron Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very intelligent (accurately deduced the future of Earth in moments, creates complex machines instantly) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, flight, shapeshifting, (can become bigger then planets/stars), teleportation, energy manipulation, heat generation, cosmic awareness and precognition, energy absorption, transmutation, gravity manipulation (after assimilating planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 light - years, basically he controls his own private galaxy), true form is non-corporeal and invisible Weaknesses: Made of pure energy - can be absorbed, overconfident and limited his power and form, vulnerable to soul manipulation, then again it was by Jedah. Key: Mortal Form | Real Form Other Notable Victories: DBZ-verse (Dragon Ball) Final Form Fukki (Houshin Engi) (This was Mortal Form Pyron) Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Hulk and Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Holy Shonen Trinity (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Iceman (Marvel Comics) Notable Losses: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Galactus (Marvel Comics) Leo Aiolia (Saint Seiya) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Alien Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3